Talk:Sector V
Work Continues I have nearly finished this page as part of the big change-up of the wiki. I will soon begin to work on more pages besides this one. Hey didn't Hoagie (Numbuh 2) and Abby (Numbuh 5) have a relationship? Why is there no mention? What's going on here Ok, someone is joking around and saying Numbuh 3 has a mother named Mushi, but Mushi is her SISTER. So who ever put that in please stop, or I will just have to report that. Also I noticed that someone put in that Numbuh 3 wears a dress, she wears a shirt not a dress, so can you please stop putting that in. Also, again, this is a problem. Numbuh 3 has only one sibling, and that is Mushi. She does not have a brother named Yegi, and it'd be much appreciated if whoever is editing our wiki like this would stop. Fairly 06:26, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Kuki does NOT wear a dress Ok, can you please STOP joking around, and saying Kuki wears a dress. There is no evidence of that. So just to let people know until they can find evidence, I'm taking the word dress off.--Numbuh3 03:32, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Well if they think that that big green shirt she wears is a dress there wrong, but there was a couple of episodes were she wore a dress but thats it. Reiterating what User:Numbuh3 said earlier, it is a shirt, not a dress, so please stop changing it! We do not want to have to make this article protected! Fairly 06:25, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm just wondering... does Numbuh 5 wear a dress? Kuki does not wear a dress, it was an oversized long-sleeved shirt. And so does Abby, she, like Kuki wears an oversized shirt. AshleySectorZ 09:56, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Numbuh 49/Lizzie Hey, in Operation: D.A.T.E. Numbuh 1 said that he would give Lizzie the temporary numbuh of 49 if she was to come on the mission, and since she did, should she be considered an honorary member? Violets and Roses 23:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) No, because it never really went through. Lizzie just thinks the mission was a date and was never even called Numbuh 49.--'NinjaSheik' 23:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, alright then! Violets and Roses 23:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh T/Tommy Gilligan In Operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S, Tommy was sent to Sector V. But it was later that he had taken himself out of the KND, Thus making him a Former Member. Right? Right.--'NinjaSheik' 21:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Cleveland Where/when does it say that Sector V is stationed in Clevland, Ohio. I'm just curious because I don't think I heard it anywhere on the show... "There are four basic elements: earth, air, fire, and-- " "JELLY BEANS!" 20:27, June 25, 2011 (UTC) : Looking back through the history of the page, that seems to have come from Operation: ARCHIVE, which says that the adults searched for a place they could call home, which they christened as "Cleveland". It isn't given a state, but its size makes it likely to be the one in Ohio, rather than the next two largest, which are in Tennessee (population 41,285) and Mississippi (population 12,334). I'll update the page with what I saw in that and Operation: WHITEHOUSE. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:14, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Okay, I was just wondering. Thanks. "There are four basic elements: earth, air, fire, and-- " "JELLY BEANS!" 17:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Possible Location When the moon base was shot down to earth in Operation Zero, they were shot down to approximately Cleveland, Ohio. (look at the map!) They shot it to DCFDTL's mansion, and since they're down the lane, that would probably make them in Cleveland, right? Unless the road happens to be a super long highway that leads them to Texas or something... Numbuh4FAN 04:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Numbuh 5 has a French Accent? I thought it was a southern accent... Numbuh4FAN 04:56, March 14, 2012 (UTC) : It is. I changed it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:04, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Obviously. [[User:Numbuhthreefan|''' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3''']]| 02:56, March 16, 2012 (UTC)